Knight of the wind
by Hollowpaw
Summary: When Emerald the hedgehog, my character, stays in Camelot after he meets Sonic, he is now a knight called Sir Quills. Enjoy! And, a familiar villain comes in!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the black knight characters or Sonic. Later in the story there will be my version of 'Knight of the wind" Sir Quills is my character. He's actually just Emerald the hedgehog. He was knighted. ENJOY!

_A new knight _

" Do you Emerald the hedgehog, promise to protect the kingdom of Camelot? "

" I do."

" Do you, promise to protect all the citizens, friend or foe?"

" I do. "

" Do you, promise to protect and serve under the king, even though it means risking your own very life? "

" I-I do. "

" Then, I knight thee, Emerald the hedgehog. " the sword touched the hedgehog's shoulders lightly. The hedgehog looked up at the king and smiled under his silver viser.

" You are now Sir Quills, knight of the swords." the king announced.

Emerald, now a new knight, walked over to some of his few fellow knights and smiled. Halfway, the king called Sir Quills back.

Sir Quills turned around and stood rooted to his spot, staring straight at the king through his viser's slots.

The king snapped his fingers and a maiden, bearring a cloth tied with rope, came walking infront of the knight. She blushed lightly, Emerald blushed too and was glad that his viser was covering his face.

" This, Sir Quills, is one amongst the sacred swords of the ancestors. Guard it with your life. " the king nodded. The maiden removed the cloth and a sword was seen on the hands of the young maiden.

He picked it up slowly and admired it. It had a silver handle, ontop of the handle, was a red gem with one black dragon eye in it, the sides were locked into the sword and the blade was sharp as a knife. ( Sounds like the Sword of Omens from Thundercats! )

The king motioned Sir Quills back to his fellow knights, Sir Quills nodded and walked back with his sword in its brown leather scabber.

As more knights came and got knighted, Emerald kept wondering about his sword.

'_What is so special about this sword? It looks absouloutly normal. ' _he thought as he admired his sword even more. A sight of a viser glinted in the gem and he looked to his side to see Sir Lancelot staring at the sword.

_"A very nice sword young knight, I have one of the sacred swords aswell. " _Sir Lancelot whispered to the knight, still keeping an eye on the sword's gem.

Sir Gawain nodded. _" He's right kid, he has one of the ancient swords." _Percival rolled her eyes, well she would if her viser didn't cover her eyes.

_" Sir Lancelot, Gawain. Its not ancient history time, he was just knighted. We will talk about this later. " _

After the knighting and feast, the king announced everyone to their chambers. As Sir Quills was wandering to his quarters, a hand with a silver gauntlet on it grbabedh im from behind and pulled him behind one of the pillars, covering his mouth with its hand!

" Mmff mfph! (What the!) "Sir quills bit his attacker's hand and backed away. The attacker yelped and held his hand gently.

_" Its me young knight. " _ The attacker whispered. The attacker came out of the shadows and crossed his arms, he was black with red streaks.

_' You know Lancelot, you could have just told me to meet you here. " _Sir Quills grunted angrily.

Sonic: Where do I come in?

Hollowpaw: Later, now stop interuppting the story!

Sir Lancelot said nothing more and slowly drew his Aronidight out of its black scabber and holding it infront of his helmet.

Sir Quills looked at the sword, mouth wide opened and eyes filled with suprise.

_" The Arondight! I read about this sacred sword in the castle- " _ he was interuppted when Percival came round the corner to where he was hiding. Sir Lancelot ran back to his chambers without a word.

" What are you doing here young knight? " Percival yawned and went back to her chambers. Sir Quills let out a long sigh of relief and started walking to his. He opened the darkwood door next to Sir Lancelot's chambers and entered.

The bed was orange with lighter orange colored blankets and dark wood as the bedframe. There was a window where the bright moon was shining.

Sir Quills hung his scabber on the bed and took his helmet off. His bright blue eyes opened and set his helmet onto the dresser. He climbed into bed, covered with the blankets and fell asleep as soon he hit his head on the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Disclamier: Sonic belongs to SEGA and so does Sonic and the black knight. Sir Quills is Emerald and I own him, your welcome to use him in YOUR stories! And Pm me if u do!

_Nex morning in Camelot.._

Swords clanged around as the knights practiced on the castle training grounds. It was early in the morning, the sun was hanigng low in the sky and the grass was wet after the small rain cloud last night.

" Sir Quills, " Lancelot said as he stepped next to the junior knight. " Practice your sneaking enemy trick, Gawain is out in the forest. " the junior knight nodded and put down his viser. In a black blur, he was off to the forest.

_In the forest with Gawain.._

Gawain walked in circles around in the forest as he viewed the forest scenery. He used his two swords to climb up an enormous oaktree, he plucked a small green apple from one of the branches and hopped down. He sat down under the tree's shade and popped the apple into his mouth.

_Scratch_

Gawain stood up at the sound and looked at the tree next to the oaktree, it was bearring a large scratch, probably from a blade of a sword. He sat back down and closed his eyes to take a rest.

_Scratch_

The sound came from all around him this time. Trees surrounded him, bearring more scratches by a blade. Gawain clenched his teeth and swung his swords out of their scabbers.

" ARRRRGGHGHGHGHG! " he shouted, the shout echoed around the forest.

_Back at the training grounds.._

Lancelot and Percival was training. They spun around eachother, a blur to the rest of the senior knights. They stopped when they heard someone moan. Gawain was limping towards them, his gloved hand covering the severe wound on his shoulder, and the other hand swung limp in the air. His viser was upright and his face had an X shaped scar.

Percival gasped and rushed over to him, she put his arm around her neck and set him on a pile of hay.

Lancelot smirked under his helmet and walked infront of the hay pile and laughed. Before Percival could do anything, a black blur appeared beside him.

" Good job Sir Quills. " Sir Lancelot laughed. Sir Quills smirked.

" Come on Gawain, I thought you were a better knight than this? " he teased. Gawain grunted and held his blade tightly.

" What happened to you Gawain? " Percival asked warmly. Gawain tightened his hold on the blade and leaned against the wooden pole.

" Okay, I'll you. " he said.

_Flashback _

_" ARRRRGGGGH! " he shouted. A blade had cut him sharp on the shoulder. He made to cut the attacker but failed. The attacker then struck his leg tightly. He shouted again and fell flat on his knees while holding his shoulder with his bloody glove. _

_The attacker appeared infront of him, he was black with green streaks. _

_" Boo. " he said, then he slashed Gawain's face with his silver blade. _

_Sir Gawain screamed painfully and fell flat on his face. Later, he got up and limped towards the castle. _

_End of Flashback _

" Well, Sir Quills has done a great job. " Lancelot laughed. He crossed his arm and shook his head dissaprovingly. Gawain growled and threw his sword at Lancelot. As if in slow motion, the sword slowed down as Lancelot quickly ducked as the sword missed his striped head by inches.

It hit one of the wooden poles, making a hole in it. Sir Quills laughed and walked away slowly. But, before he could even make a step, he was knocked unconscious. He opened his eye and looked drowsily at Sir Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain, lying on the floor, unconscious. He got onto his knees and saw that all the other knights were uncosncious.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Help and a song

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and the black knight, just Emerald who is actually Sir Quills. Have fun and review! _

_At the mines of Camelot.._

Sir Quills opened an eye and saw bars infront of him. He looked up and saw a bright lantern hanging from the ceiling, brighting glow.

He felt something sharp touch his thigh and looked down. His sword was still there as a short dagger, waiting to be picked up by its master. He looked around the cage and saw Lancelot, Gawain and Percival stirring. Lancelot was the first to wake up and blink slowly.

Sir Quills picked up his blade and crawled over to the metal bars and stood up. He opened his eyes fully as they started drooping, filled with determination. His dagger turned into a sword and the gem glowed as it turned into a sword.

He started to swing his sword ferociosuly at the bars, determined to get out.

_Clang. Clang. _The sword went. He continued until he noticed a cast on his arm. He sat back down against the wall and peeled the cast off slowly, revealing a huge wound. He lowered his head sadly as he knew he couldn't escape at all.

His head shot up as he saw a glint of steel in the corner. He looked to the corner out of the bars and saw, non other than itself, Caliburn.

He saw his chance and began to call Caliburn.

_" Caliburn! Caliburn! " _he whispered to the gold sword. Caliburn opened his eyes and floated through the gap of the bars.

" Yes, Sir Quills? " Caliburn said, floating around in the cage. Instead of speaking, Sir Quills grabbed Caliburn's handle and swinged him around in a circle formation quickly. Caliburn turned green and Sir Quills stopped swinging and smiled.

He sensed a blue and black purple formed near Camelot's church tower. He put Caliburn down and stood up, his chest swung out with pride.

_" Knight of the wind, hear our plead." _He started singing while staring straight at the wall.

_Knight of the wind please save us from this dreadful deed, _

_We need thy help Knight of the wind,_

Sir Lancelot got up and started singing aswell as Percival and Gawain.

_Knight of the wind, come from your home and help us defeat evil, _

_Save our kingdom from tradgedy,_

_Evil has taken over thy kingdom, Knight of the wind. _

_Save Camelot, Knight of the wind. _

The song ended and they sat back down again, backs against the wall.

_To be continued.._


	4. Chapter 4: A cool blur

_Disclaimer: I don''t own Sonic and the black knight or Sonic, I own Sir Quills. Anyway review on how you like my version of Knight of the wind! _

_At Camelot's church tower..._

" WHOAAAAAAA! " screamed a certain blue hedgehog that fell out of a huge portal in the sky. He landed face first onto the ground with a chilidog in hand.

He got up and he had green eyes, his name was Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

" I never get to finish my chilidog! " he groaned. He saw Caliburn runni- I mean floating to him, fear planted in his emotions.

" Oh hey! Whats up Caliburn? " he said, slowly putting the chilidog into his mouth.

Caliburn swung himself and cut half the chilidog off and bonked Sonic on the head with his handle.

" OW! " Sonic exclaimed. He rubbed his head and picked up Caliburn brought him eye to eye height." Caliburn, what is it!? " he growled.

" The knights of the Round table, Knave! There in trouble! " Caliburn quickly bluttered out. Sonic's emerald eyes filled with suprise and confusion.

_'Who would want to capture the knights? ' _Sonic thought while tapping his foot impatiently. Well, that is, until he felt a harsh tug on his glove.

" Ok! Ok! Caliburn calm down! " Sonic said, pulling his glove away.

He got into a running track kind of position you see in the Olympics. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. In a blur, he was gone.

_Is it a bit short? Well, anyway next chapter coming soon! _


End file.
